Choices
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "If he doesn't acknowledge that they might actually have something, then he has nothing to lose." / Dalton-verse. Jogan.


**A/N: **Post-Hell-Night Jogan flangst. Just because… I never need an actual reason.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a fan who owns nothing, okay, stop rubbing it in!

* * *

><p>They spend a lot of time together after he gets released from the hospital. They talk, and study together, watch movies—all very mundane things. Julian refuses to think too much about it.<p>

If he doesn't acknowledge that they might actually have something, that they _could _have something, then he has nothing to lose.

&.&.&

For some reason, the Warblers always want to know how Julian's doing. They all flood him with questions whenever he enters Warbler Hall.

_Is he okay? Is he over it yet? Is he getting better?_

Logan yells at them to _shut the hell up_ to mind their _own business. _But afterwards, he lies in his bed, closes his eyes, and he screams the truth over and over in his head.

_I don't know. I just don't know._

&.&.&

_We do things like this for each other all the time_ is what Julian tells himself when Logan's gifts start coming.

A cup of coffee. A pack of cherry lollipops. A new pair of sunglasses.

"How come you get all the good stuff?" Derek whines jokingly, as he nabs a lollipop from the bowl on Julian's desk.

Julian casually waves his hand. "It's not like they mean anything."

"Is that why you keep them, then?" Derek smirks.

The actor blushes.

&.&.&

Julian makes a snide remark during class one morning, and Logan snorts. He immediately ducks his head in embarrassment afterwards, but then he sees the tiny smile that Julian's trying to hide.

Logan's pretty sure that's the first genuine one he's seen in a while.

&.&.&

He isn't even sure what Charlie is doing at Stuart, or what he and Logan are fighting so obsessively about. But then Charlie says something, and Logan pauses for a second as he tries to cover up a wince.

Julian looks up from his books, and tells the two of them to _shut the hell up! We're trying to study in here. _

Charlie gives Logan a withering look, but he drops it quick enough. He sighs then turns to go.

Julian rolls his eyes as he slams the door, and completely misses the appreciative glance that Logan sends his way.

&.&.&

Logan tosses his history book aside in frustration when he realizes he's been thinking of Julian instead of actually studying, and he has no fucking clue why Napoleon Bonaparte wanted to rule over all of France.

&.&.&

Kurt and Blaine have a falling out.

The Warblers are distraught, but not for too long. They all band together, and with the Brightman twins in charge, think of methods to get them back together. A couple of Stuarts have even started betting pools on when their inevitable reunion is going to occur.

Julian, however… All he can think about is that Kurt is single. And with prom so close, too.

&.&.&

"The hell is wrong with you today?" Logan demands, voice is full of annoyance, even though his eyes say otherwise.

Julian shrugs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Damn it!_" the blond hisses. He's tired of things blowing up in his face all the time—because just when he thinks he's got everything under control, something will come along and _boom! _Everything will be in bits all over again. "You're being such an asshole, you know?"

"Well, yeah." Julian rolls his eyes. "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

Logan angrily storms off.

&.&.&

Logan hasn't looked at him all day, and as much as he hates to admit it, there's just something that isn't _right _about that picture.

He marches into the library during lunch and unkindly tells Derek to get the hell out of there.

"Christ," Derek mutters, as he abandons his seat beside the Prefect. "You don't have to be such a prick about it."

Logan frowns, but his lips seem to be going through some kind of palsy. Julian wonders if that's the blond's way of repressing a smile, or if he's about to get bitten for his snark.

The actor sidles up next to him before Logan can get a word in. "So, what's it going to take for you to start talking to me?"

Logan says nothing.

"How about you just look at me, then?"

"I think I know how you can get me to do both," the blond says seriously.

"What is it?" Julian asks. And yeah, maybe he's a little desperate.

But then Logan smiles and takes his hand. "Come to prom with me."

&.&.&

Kurt and Blaine quickly settle their argument (over Katy Perry and Lady Gaga, apparently) and they go to prom together.

The Warblers sing a six minute Disney medley with the two of them taking the lead, and everyone in the room is transfixed.

Logan, however, is looking somewhere else. He spots Julian watching him from the corner of the room, a playful smirk on his lips.

After their performance, the blond jumps off the stage, takes Julian by the wrist, drags him out of the room and kisses it off his face.

&.&.&

The gifts come more often after that.

Thing is, he's run out of snarky retorts to Derek's incessant teasing.

"Come on," Derek goads playfully, unwrapping another lollipop. "You know you love it, almost as much as you love—."

Julian tackles him to the ground.

&.&.&

His feelings for Kurt—they're still there. A dull, throbbing ache in his chest whenever he sees him with Blaine, and he feels so _damn horrible _about it. But the fact that Julian knows that, and that he's all right with it?

"I can fall in love with him, Derek," Logan assures the athlete. "I just… I needed a little push, I suppose."

Derek snorts. "A _little _push?"

&.&.&

His sudden outbursts still annoy the fuck out of him, but after years of practice, Julian knows exactly how to bite back.

"How is it that I find myself constantly surrounded by _idiots_?"

"They say the company you keep says a fucking lot about you, Lo."

The blond manages to glare at him for a full ten seconds, before a grin starts to spread across his face.

&.&.&

Regionals practice is insane.

The entire week before the competition, the Warblers practice from four to six, doing vocal drills and rehearsing dance moves over and over again.

The night before they're all set to go, some of the members insist to push their practice until six thirty. Logan's about a breath away from telling them off, when the Warbler Hall doors burst open.

Julian marches right up to Blaine and looks down at him. "All this practice is going to give you is a vocal strain. _Enough._" Then he looks up and addresses everyone in the room. "You're all done here."

Blaine stares at him in shock, the Windsors indignantly defend his honor, the Stuarts snicker from behind him, but Logan ignores them all. He simply steps forward, takes Julian's hand, and follows him out of the room.

&.&.&

"I can't believe I listened to you last night," Logan groans. "Our loss is on your shoulders, Larson."

"You lost because the brunet from New Directions makes weird faces when she things," Julian says offhandedly. "You should try that next time."

The prefect glares at him.

"A little softer, Lo. Don't scrunch up your face so much."

Derek brings a hand to his mouth to suppress his laughter.

Logan pouts.

(He really, really hates losing.)

Julian kisses it better after.


End file.
